Love hurts
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Find out how love hurts in this fanfic not tellin you anythin else haha except pairings are Sam/Chris but mostly Danny/Cathy. FINALLY DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about what would happen if Cathy and Danny got separated**** and there's Chris and Sam too. There's more Danny/Cathy than Sam/Chris so sorry 'bout that if you're a Sam/Chris lover anyway enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy pulled the dusty box out from under her bed. It was full of old photo albums. With shaking hands, she opened the box. There were numbers on the albums. "1st year, 3rd year, 4th year, 5th year…2nd year," she said quietly to herself.

The year that… She still couldn't bear to think about it, even after all this time. She had been avoiding anything to do with _him _for years. She took a deep breath and opened the front cover. She gazed at the photos of him. A single teardrop suddenly landed on his face; his gorgeous face that she had seen so many times but never really appreciated. You don't know what you've got until it's gone, she knew that now. Her thoughts drifted to her grandpa and Chris and Sam, and how lucky she was to have them. Grandpa was out on a date with Ms. Rollins. Sam and Chris had also finally discovered they loved each other. Thinking about love made her feel guilty, knowing she had blown her chance to tell_ him_ how she felt. Now it was too late.

She heard the door open. She looked up. Chris and Sam came into the room. "Oh, Cathy…" Sam said, seeing what she had been doing.

"Chris, Sam…" she said, too choked up to talk properly.

"Shh, it'll be ok," Chris said, giving me a hug.

"How? He's gone."

"We understand how you're feeling…"

"No you don't." She sniffed. She knew they must be as upset as she was, but they still didn't understand. "It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be here."

"No, don't think like that…"

"But it's true."

She could see tears pricking up in Sam's eyes. "You wanna be alone?"

I nodded. I couldn't talk anymore. All that came out were sobs.

They left the room. She tossed herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Then it came, despite how hard she tried to stop it. That horrible day 3 years ago…

_Flashback…_

_It was a Saturday afternoon. They had busted a really tough alien the day before. They'd only just managed to defeat him, and still didn't manage to vacuvate him. He'd sworn to return, but they hadn't taken him too seriously. However, that morning he had sent his minions to attack the clubhouse. They hadn't been hard to fight off, but they had decided one of them should stay and guard the clubhouse. Danny had volunteered._

_Chris, Sam and Cathy were out in the park, lying around, doing nothing. "Do you think the minions will try and attack the clubhouse again?" Cathy asked anxiously._

_Chris sighed. "Relax, Cathy. Danny can take care of those minions easily."_

_Sam got up. "Come on, let's go have fun!"_

_Chris and Cathy stood up and followed her. _

_3 hours later…_

_The three of them cheerfully walked down the street after a lot of fun. Their v-coms suddenly went off. Code red at the clubhouse._

_Cathy stared at the beeping watch for what seemed like eternity, when it was only a couple of seconds. Then she set off in a sprint towards the clubhouse, horrible thoughts filling her head as she thought about what they might find there. Sam and Chris were close at her heels._

_She burst through the door. The clubhouse was empty. There was a clip on the super computer, with a note taped to the keyboard saying 'Play the clip.'_

_She pressed play and they watched. One of the alien's minions appeared on the screen._

"_Hello Monster Busters. You hurt our master pretty bad, y'know. He's not too happy, and as you know, he promised revenge. So, yeah, he dragged your friend off a while ago. He was putting up a big fight, but I don't think that'll happen anymore. I hope when you see this clip it breaks your little hearts. So, just remember MBC, you don't know what you got till it's gone. I hope you've learned that like we had to. Goodbye forever!"_

_The screen went blank._

"_No," Cathy said quietly. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Tears started pouring when she saw something on the floor. She bent down to see a ripped MBC symbol from a jumpsuit, a smashed red v-com, and a few drops of blood._

_It was all her fault. She'd murdered her best friend. She'd murdered the boy she…loved. She suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. One thought went through her head before she fell on the floor._

_Danny…_

**Chapter one over please review an all that stuff**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie too YAY!!!!!**** I don't own Monster Buster Club!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy sat up in bed and groaned. It had been a long night of tossing and turning. Right now, she wasn't sure if looking at the albums had been a good idea after all. Sure, she had stopped hiding from the past, but now flashbacks of everything that had happened because of _his_ disappearance were flying through her head like wildfire.

When the alien had said _he_ wouldn't be fighting anymore, that hadn't meant they'd kill him. He'd become…

Evil.

_They had been walking through the deserted streets one night__ not long after he'd disappeared, when he'd come and attacked them. The first thing they'd felt when they saw him was shock, and then joy. But then they figured out why he was there. _

_They'd had no choice but to fight him. They had barely escaped with their lives. He had vanished without a trace._

She remembered another day to do with his disappearance.

_Cathy, Sam and Chris were in the clubhouse. It was the day after Danny had attacked them. Chris was on the computer__ when he suddenly yelled "We've picked up a transmition from an alien base! But I think it's accidental!"_

_Sam and__ Cathy ran to the computer. They heard a voice from the transmition. "Master, the poison's stopped working!"_

"_What? How is that possible?" The three of them looked at each other. I was the alien from before!_

"_I don't know, Master!"_

"_That stupid human boy! Inject him again, and if it doesn't work, just-"_

_Then the voices disappeared. "NO!" Chris slammed his hands on the computer screen in frustration. _

"_We were so close!" Sam said furiously._

_Cathy didn't say anything. She just stared at the screen, mixed feelings flying through her head and through the tears that fell down her cheeks. Frustration, shock, anger, more guilt, sadness, the list was a mile long._

Cathy sat up more and looked at the picture on her bedside locker. It was her, Chris, Sam and Caitlyn. She stared at their faces, thinking about how much they'd changed. Sam had become a bit girlier and started wearing her hair down. Chris had actually started playing hockey. And Caitlyn…

Cathy shuddered. That was another thing she's been hiding from. That…_incident_ last year. She opened the drawer in her bedside locker and took out the picture that had been there 3 years ago. Trying not to look at _his_ face, she turned to Caitlyn.

She was wearing a pleated pink skirt and a black tank top. Her long, straight brown hair was down over her shoulders to halfway down her back. She was smiling, not just with her mouth, but with her eyes as well. You could see she was smiling on the inside too.

Then Cathy looked at the picture on the locker.

Caitlyn looked so different. Her hair was now only just past her shoulders, with an emo fringe and red streaks in her hair.

**(A/N: I'm not an emo but I luv emo fringes!)**

She was wearing a black sleeveless top, and long red fingerless gloves. She had a black mini skirt with black tights. She was wearing tons of eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Her green eyes had no spark anymore.

_Caitlyn walked into the house and decided to do somethi__ng she hadn't dared to do in two years. She put her bag on the floor and went up the stairs._

_She stopped in front of the door, and then hesitated. Maybe the door was locked? She sighed. Maybe she just couldn't handle it._

_No. She could. She took a deep breath and opened the door._

_Everything was covered in two years worth of dust. His guitar lay in the corner. The bed was still a mess. Some unfinished homework from two years ago was on the small desk._

_One of his hoodies was still __on the floor. She picked it up and hugged it tightly, when tears started falling down her cheeks. She sat on the bed, still hugging the hoodie. She looked around the room. Her brother, and best friend, used to sleep in this room. The brother she loved and missed so much with all her heart. The hoodie didn't smell like him anymore. It smelt like dust. She remembered he used to smell like chocolate. And mints. She looked at the pictures on his chest of drawers. One of them caught her eye. She went over and picked it up. It was a picture of the two of them. He had his arms around her and she was laughing. She put it down and left the room, the hoodie still clutched tightly to her chest. She went into the kitchen. There was a long knife on the table._

_She sat on a chair, tears still pouring from her eyes. People had kept telling her not to cry. To try and forget. But she didn't want to forget. But she didn't want to live like this either, hugging his clothes for comfort. Living in guilt and depression._

_Slice. Slice._

Elsewhere with Sam, Cathy and Chris. Still a flashback…

_Chris, Sam and Cathy sat at Sam's kitchen table, when her phone rang. She picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Sam."_

_She heard a sad laugh. "Why did it have to be him, Sam?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There's blood everywhere." Sam's jaw dropped. "Sam, I'm scared."_

"_Oh my God. Ok, stay there, I'll call the hospital."_

"_Ok."_

_She hung up, shaking. Cathy and Chris looked up. "What is it?"_

"_It's Caitlyn. She's slit her wrists."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Caitlyn woke up she was in the hospital. She saw her parents, Sam, Cathy and Chris. They all looked terrified. Sam, Cathy and Chris stepped back a bit, to let Caitlyn's parents talk to her again._

_Her dad spoke first. His voice was shaky. "Your friends called us. We went home and…" He paused. "We found this next to all the blood." He held up the blood-stained hoodie._

"_Oh, Caitlyn…" her mom said, starting to cry. Caitlyn felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I was a bit too reckless this time."_

"_No, we're sorry. We just expected you to get over it, just like that, when we couldn't get over it ourselves. We were stupid."_

"_Mom, it's not your fault…"_

_Her dad handed the hoodie to her mom and gave Caitlyn a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mom hug the hoodie tightly, the same way she had._

Cathy stared at the picture again. They'd all been so happy back then, but now…

She sighed and got out of bed. School started in half an hour. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

**So watcha think? I won't know unless you tell me so please click on the box with the green writing and write something PLEASE!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 time!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy sat in the classroom, looking at the rain pouring from the sky. The teacher was talking about the prom. It was on in a week. She already knew she wasn't going, so what was the point of listening? She felt relieved when the bell finally rang.

She walked out of the classroom and went to her locker. She stared at the empty locker next to her. Wendy came over to her.

"Hi Cathy."

"Hi." What does she want?

"Listen, um…I know you must still feel pretty low-" _Understatement of the decade_. "-and um, if you ever want to talk or anything, you know where to look." She smiled.

"Thanks, Wendy!" She smiled again and walked away.

Then Mark and his cronies Roy and Ralph came over near her, talking loudly so she could hear them.

"Isn't it great that I'm the fastest and toughest kid in school?"

"It sure is, Mark!" Roy said, smirking. Ralph didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that used to be _Daniel_," he looked directly at Cathy, laughter in his eyes. "But not anymore!"

Cathy didn't know what made her do it. She saw Ralph glare at Mark and open his mouth to say something, but she got there first-

SMACK!

Mark put his hand to the side of his face, which was now bright red. "What was that for?"

"YOU B$TRD!!! WHAT THE F-CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I GUESS YOU THINK IT'S GREAT FOR YOU THAT HE'S GONE AND-"

"Miss Smith!"

She looked around. Principal Rollins was standing there, looking grim. "My office, now!"

Cathy glared at Mark and followed Miss Rollins. They went into the office.

"Sit down, Cathy."

She sat down. Was she going to be suspended? Or _expelled_???!!!

"Cathy…" She sighed. "When my husband died…"

Cathy looked up.

"…People kept trying to be there for me, but most of the time, I just wanted to be alone. They kept saying they knew how I felt, but they didn't understand. I felt like it was my fault."

Cathy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now I realise, that if, even after all this time, if it's still hard for me, how hard it must be for you, Samantha and Chris. But especially you. The thing to do is not to turn away. Don't try to forget him."

"Ok. I couldn't anyway, even when I tried."

Miss Rollins nodded sadly. "You can go."

Cathy stood up. When she got to the door, Miss Rollins said, "One more thing." Cathy turned around to see tears in Miss Rollins's eyes. "I know I was always very hard on him. But …" A tear fell down her cheek. "You can imagine how I regret that now."

Cathy nodded and left the office.

**This isn't anyone's flashback. Well it is a flashback of a guy called Rolf who's kind of important in this story so yeah…**

_Rolf sat in his cell, staring at the wall__. He had been in this prison for a year already._

_It was a horrible place. Still, he was one of the lucky ones. He hadn't angered the aliens who owned this prison. They didn't torture him with pain or visions of the past like they did to some of the prisoners. It was the aliens' specialty. Thank God he was just a regular prisoner._

_He heard noises coming from the torture chamber down the long narrow corridor. Yes, they had a torture chamber, and every night Rolf thanked his lucky stars that he'd never been taken in there. _

_He heard cracks of a whip, the sounds of sticks hitting skin, and cries of pain. Then the door opened. Two of the aliens came out. In one hand one of them had a long stick, the other one had a whip. In their other hands, they were half carrying, half dragging a boy down the corridor. _

_This was what shocked Rolf the most. The boy looked no older than fourteen, and they had taken him in _there_._

_The boy struggled a bit. The alien with the stick lashed out, and there was a long cut down the boy's cheek. Rolf saw the other prisoners around them look in horror, fury and disgust._

_Rolf saw the boy's expression, and it filled him with a rage he'd never felt before in his life._

"_He's just a boy!!!" He shouted furiously. "Let him go!!"_

_The other prisoners shouted in agreement. The aliens glared at them and threw the boy (literally) into the cell next to Rolf._

_He lay there on the floor, clutching his arm. Rolf went and sat beside the bars that separated them. "You alright?"_

_He shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was low and hoarse. "Thanks for sticking up for me."_

"_Well, you don't deserve to be in here."_

"_Neither do you."_

_Rolf looked at the boy's arm. "What did they do to you?"_

"_They injected me with some poison that's supposed to make me evil. They did it before, but it stopped working."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know. They made me attack my friends. Maybe that was it. I really didn't want to hurt them."_

_He paused. "How long have you been here?"_

"_A year."_

"_Whoa. How did you survive?"_

_Then an alien came down the corridor and they had to keep quiet._

_That night, Rolf heard the boy crying. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw him clutching his arm again._

_Rolf knew that by morning, he would either be evil again, or a prisoner for the rest of his life._

**Please review and if you have any questions no matter what they are don't be afraid to ask!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME TO UPDATE ENJOY!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy walked down the deserted school hallway. Where was everyone?

Then she remembered. There was a karaoke party on the gym.

Eh, what the heck! She had nothing better to do! She headed for the gym. It was full of students, from first years to Transition years to sixth years. They were all there. Everyone was expected to go up and sing. A teacher was on the stage talking into the microphone.

"We have one rule for this party that adds a twist! Boys must sing songs by girls artists and vice versa! Ok, thank you and enjoy the party!"

Everyone cheered. Wendy went up on stage.

**We don't have time left to regret, (Hold on)**

**It will take more than common sense, (Hold on)**

**So stop your wondering, take a stand, (Hold on)**

**There's more to life than just to live, (Hold on)**

'**Cos an empty room can be so loud,**

**It's too many tears to drown them out,**

**So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**One single smile, a helping hand, (Hold on)**

**It's not that hard to be a friend, (Hold on)**

**So don't give up until the end, (Hold on)**

**There's more to life then just to live, (Hold on)**

'**Cos an empty room can be so loud,**

**It's too many tears to drown them out,**

**So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**When you love someone and they break your heart,**

**Don't give up on love, Have faith, restart,**

**Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**When it falls apart, and your feeling lost,**

**All your hope is gone, just don't forget to hold on,**

**Hold on,**

'**Cos an empty room can be so loud,**

**It's too many tears to drown them out,**

**So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**When you love someone and they break your heart,**

**Don't give u on love, have faith, restart,**

**Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**Hold on.**

She finished the song and everyone started clapping and cheering.

Cathy smiled to herself as Sam went up next.

**So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night  
I'm running  
Another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
But then again that's all I..  
Take what you wanna take  
What you wanna take  
What you...**

I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you..

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to..

Times are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day  
Another dollar that I'll never see  
Gonna get the pieces  
The pieces

Pieces of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a..  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder if your daddy's home  
I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it

I don't know where to go  
I'm going back to you  
Be where I ought to be  
Where I ought to be  
Where I..

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

Take me with you  
I start to miss you ( x9)  
Take Me Home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die**.**

She finished and everyone went insane. Everyone loves that song. **(A/N: I love it too!)**

Cathy went over to Sam and Chris. They were grinning.

"You were great, Sam!" Cathy said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Cath! Are you gonna sing?"

"I dunno. Maybe…"

"Come on. You have to!"

She sighed. "Ok."

"Yay, Cathy!"

Cathy went up on stage and looked at the songs until she found the one she wanted, and started to sing.

**So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here**

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

She looked at the people that were watching her. She saw some of them had tears in her eyes. She kept going.

**I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here**

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
A**nd I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here.**

She stopped singing. She saw that a lot of the girls were crying. Some of the first years were looking at them in confusion. They didn't know why those girls were crying. They didn't know who that song had been meant for.

She walked off the stage. She said goodbye to Sam and Chris and left the gym and started walking home, ignoring the fact that there was still three hours of school left.

_Danny, I miss you._

_I wish you were here._

**(Ok this is another flashback of the guy Rolf…)**

_Rolf breathed in the fresh air that surrounded him. He knew he had to make the most of it. They were only given a bit of fresh air, what, once every 3 weeks? But, naturally, they were forced to spend it…_

"_Go on, get a move on!"_

_Working. Rolf looked around at another prisoner, Geoff. He was too old to be doing this. Geoff was panting and gasping as he tried to lift the heavy bundle. An alien came up and started whipping him. "Get a move on, old man!"_

"_HEY!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!"_

_Rolf looked the other way. A scruffy haired boy was standing there. The boy who had ended up here a year ago. And he was one of the unlucky ones. The alien glared at him._

"_Got something to say?"_

"_Yeah I do!"_

_He went over to them. "I said, leave him alone! You can't treat him like that!"_

_Rolf noticed that the boy seemed to have forgotten he was treated a lot worse than Geoff, but he didn't point it out._

"_Why? Would you rather I did it to you?" The alien sneered._

"_Go on, then! Give it your best shot! Kill me if you want! Come on, what are you afraid of?"_

_The alien growled. His boss didn't want the boy dead. You can't torture someone if they're dead._

"_You better match your mouth, boy," he said in a low voice. "Or you will pay dearly for it."_

"_My name is not boy," he said angrily. "It's-"_

"_OI!!! YOU!"_

_They turned around. Another alien was there. "Come on! I'm supposed to switch shifts with you now!"_

_The alien marched off.__ The boy helped Geoff up. _

_That night, Rolf and the boy were talking again through the bars that divided their cells._

_Rolf had a question that he hadn't dared to ask before now._

"_Who did you leave behind when you were taken here?"_

_The boy looked at him, and Rolf saw a lost and empty look in his eyes that he had never noticed before._

"_The same people as you. My family, my friends, my enemies, everyone."_

"_Who do you miss most?"_

"_I don't even know anymore. Who do you miss most?"_

"_The one I love. Love is unfair."_

"_How?"_

"_When you love someone, it hurts when they're gone, or when you have to leave them. It hurts too much."_

"_Yeah, I understand that part."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah."_

**Chapter over! Oh poor Cathy will her and Danny ever see each other again? Is Danny even alive? Will Rolf ever get back to the girl he loves? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**Hmm, I don't know…**

**Anyway I know Sam and Chris have hardly been in it but starting next chapter they'll be in it more please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5****!! Enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy walked into the clubhouse. Sam and Chris were sitting there talking quietly. "Hi Cathy!"

"Hi guys!" She sat down next to them. Sam looked at her. "You wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"A movie, or pizza, or something? Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Ok."

"Cool! Let's go!" They jumped up and ran out of the clubhouse.

They went out to get pizza. They laughed when the waiter slipped on an ice cube. They smiled and waved at some kids from their class. They ate their pizza and talked for about three hours. They had a great time.

They left the pizza place and walked down the street, talking some more. Sam looked at her watch and groaned. "I forgot, my mom wants me home by six."

"Mine too," Chris said groaning. They waved goodbye to Cathy and went their separate ways. Cathy walked down the street. It was half dark and a street lamp was flickering. Then it went out. There was a chilly breeze and the whole feel of it reminded Cathy of a horror movie. A girl walking alone at night, when she starts to hear noises…

As if on cue, Cathy heard something fall behind her. She turned around. There was a trash can that someone-or something-had knocked down. She looked around. Then she heard a voice from the shadows.

"I know who you are, Cathy. I know who you're thinking about."

"What?" She looked around but still couldn't see anyone. "Who are you?"

"You'd give anything to see him again, wouldn't you?"

This is stupid, Cathy thought to herself. I bet he's not even…alive. This voice is trying to trick me.

But she still answered. "Yes."

She heard a laugh. "I thought so. That's all I need to make you mine."

"NO!" She leapt back as something lashed out at her. Then something jumped on her from behind. She screamed, but no one heard. Someone lifted her up and held her tightly. There was a flash of blinding white light. Cathy took the chance to send an SOS to Sam and Chris. When she looked again. Singletown was gone. They were at the edge of a forest, beside a huge waterfall. The alien-whoever it was-had tied her up. He smiled at her. "After you, earthling."

Then she realised what he was thinking. He picked her up and threw her into the river. Her scream was muffled as water filled her nose and mouth. Then someone grabbed her by the back of her top and pulled her out.

She looked around, coughing and choking. She was in a huge cave lit by a few lanterns on the wall. The alien dragged her down a long corridor full of prison cells. Some prisoners looked up at her, others ignored her. One of them was talking to himself. One of the cells was empty. Was it for her? The alien kept dragging her down the corridor until they came to a big chamber. In a chair at the end of the room, was the alien from three years ago.

Cathy gasped. "Y_ou_!"

He smirked. "Yep, it's me."

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!!!**** OMG I finally got a paramour cd I was looking in every cd shop but I couldn't find any then I found 1 in HMV! WOOHOO!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy was untied and thrown on the ground in front of the alien. First she felt angry, and then afraid. What was he going to do with her?

_Back with Rolf again…_

Rolf heard a crash coming from the torture chamber. He heard furious yelling, and thumps and bangs. Then the door opened and the boy came running out. He ran to Rolf's cell.

"How do I get you out?"

"You can't, there's no time!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"You have to or you'll get caught again."

They heard angry shouting. "He's escaped!"

"I'll come back."

"Whatever, just go!"

He watched the boy run down the hallway and turn the corner.

_Cathy again…_

The alien smiled. "So, you recognize me after all this time?"

"How could I forget you?" Cathy asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I assume you saw all the prison cells?"

"Yeah."

"One of them will soon be for you-"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of smoke. She heard the aliens coughing. She looked around but she couldn't see anything.

She felt someone pick her up (bridal style) and a voice in her ear. "Don't say a word, alright?"

She nodded, but she didn't think this person, whoever they were could see her.

She heard the sound of rocks crumbling, then she landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ow."

She sat up and looked around. She was in a small cave. She looked behind her. The hole to get in was just above her head when she stood up. Her saviour was standing in front of her. He looked the same age as her, even though he was taller. He had scruffy hair and a dirty but handsome face.

She had about a million questions, but she started with, "Why did you save me?"

He looked at her. "It wasn't personal. I'd save everyone from this place if I could."

"But how-" Suddenly he leapt on me and pulled her into a corner o the cave. He had one hand around her waist, the other over her mouth. "Shh," he whispered in my ear. A few seconds later, she heard voices near the hole. "We have to find that boy."

"What about the girl?"

"He's got the girl with him, I'm sure of it." The voices faded away.

The boy suddenly let go of her. She looked at him. He was lying on the ground. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were half closed in a grimace of pain.

She knelt down next to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

When he spoke, he sounded like he'd just run a marathon. "I'm ok, it'll be over in a second."

"But what's wrong with you?!" She was starting to get worried.

He didn't answer. Then she remembered she was telepathic.

_Talk to me like this._

_What? How do you do that?_

_I'm Rhapsodian. It's one of my abilities._

He sat up suddenly. He looked at me like he'd only just seen me for the first time.

"Cathy?"

Then she realised who he was. "Danny?!"

He grinned, and his eyes sparkled. "Yeah."

Cathy cheeks were wet. She realised she was crying. But laughing at the same time. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too." If only you knew just how much.

_Elsewhere…_

Sam and Chris stood in front of a huge waterfall. "The coordinates say that Cathy's in there," Sam said, pointing.

"What? In the waterfall?"

"Looks like it. Come on."

She walked to the water's edge and was about to jump in, when she realised Chris hadn't followed her. "What's wrong, Chris?"

"I can't do it." His face was pale. "I can't."

Sam knew what he meant straight away. "Look, remember when you told me the best thing do to was to conquer my fear?"

"I...um…I don't recall."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chris. Do it for Cathy."

She looked down and felt depression creeping up on her. "We can't lose her too."

Chris put his arms around her. "Ok, let's do it."

She smiled. They went to the river again. Chris reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit. "These are cloaking devices. We'll need them." They put them on, and hand in hand, they jumped in.

They swam under the waterfall and climbed into a huge cave.

Sam looked at her v-com again. "Up there," she said, pointing to a hole in the wall a few feet above their heads.

"Here, I'll give you a boost," Chris said. "Climb up on my back." She climbed up and climbed into the hall.

"Cathy!" Cathy turned around. "Sam! You got my message!"

"I sure did." She saw a boy next to her. "Who's that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam, don't say you've forgotten me already. It's only been three years, after all."

WHAT??!! "Danny?!"

"In the flesh."

"Oh my God." She hugged him. "I missed you, hothead."

He laughed. "Missed you too, Brainiac."

She rolled her eyes. She went back to the hole. "Chris, take my hand." He took it, and she pulled him up. "Chris!"

Chris looked at Danny. "Danny? Is that you?"

"Nope, I'm Danny's evil twin."

Chris grinned. "Good to see you, pal."

"It's good to see you too."

Cathy looked at Danny again. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognised him sooner. Sure, he looked taller, stronger, but he still looked like Danny.

She noticed something she hadn't noticed before. There was a rip in the sleeve of his jumpsuit. The skin under it was purple.

"Danny, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh? It's nothing…"

Cathy ignored him. She pulled off his glove and rolled up his sleeve. She gasped, Sam clapped a hand to her mouth, and Chris swore.

His whole arm was covered with bruises. Some were new, some had been there for a while. There were a lot of long scars as well.

"You call this nothing?" Cathy said, shaking.

"No, I just didn't want any of you to see it."

He pulled his sleeve back down. "I'm used to it."

"What? What do they _do_ to people her?" Sam asked. Cathy wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Tell us."

He sighed. "Fine. Let's see…whipping, beating, poisoning, forcing you to work…are you sure you wanted to know that?"

"They do that to _everyone_?"

"No. Well, they make everyone work, but everything else is just for people they don't like."

"I take it they don't like you?"

"Nope. But I don't like them either, so we're even."

Sam looked out of the hole, then back at us.

"Ok, we've done our catching up, can we leave now?"

**That's not rally a cliffhanger but I have to stop now so please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter****…7? Or is it 8? Uhh…enjoy! I keep forgetting to say it but I don't own MBC!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

"You're right. We should probably get out of here," Cathy said.

"We might have to wait," Danny said. "Until all the drama has died down."

"Good point," Chris said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Should we try and sleep?"

"We should take turns keeping watch," Sam said.

"I'll go first," Cathy said.

Danny went and sat next to her. "Cathy, what's changed in Singletown in the past three years?"

"Well, when you disappeared, it kind of scared everyone. I mean, tough 14 year old boys don't just vanish that often. Mark is officially the most popular boy in school. He and Wendy are together. Jeremy isn't a nerd anymore. Lots of girls like him but he still won't leave me alone. And Caitlyn's an emo…"

"Huh?! My sister's an emo?!"

"Kind of. She's got the fringe and she wears dark clothes and make up and she slit her wrists."

"Oh my God."

About 20 minutes later, the Danny, Sam and Chris had fallen asleep. Cathy sat by the entrance, when there was suddenly a huge bang. Then a voice.

"I think I know where they could be hiding!"

_Oh no, he doesn't mean us, does he?_

Cathy ran over to the others and shook them. "Guys, wake up! I think the guards know where we are!"

They were up in a second and went nearer to the entrance, listening.

"Remember that small cave in the wall?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think they're in there."

"Good thinking! Let's get other guards and then we'll get them!"

They heard the two guards walking away. They looked at each other.

"Ok," Chris said. "Now is a really good time to leave!"

Danny sighed. "There's no point in trying to leave the prison, they'll have guards at the entrance! We have to go hide in the passages somewhere!"

"Alright then, lead the way!"

They looked out to see if there was anyone around, then they jumped down and sneaked down the passageway.

Then they heard footsteps around the corner and an angry shout. "Who's down there?!"

They looked at each other in horror. They were going to get caught!

Then Danny said, "I'll get rid of him."

"You can't!" Cathy said frantically. "It's too dangerous!"

But before they could stop him, he'd gone around the corner.

"You! How'd you get out of your cell?"

"Good question."

"Come on! You're coming with me!"

The others heard a whip cracking and a yell of pain. Cathy felt a rage creeping up on her. Then there was a thump as a body hit the ground.

The others ran around the corner. The guard was unconscious. Danny was grinning. "I've wanted to that for so long. Come on!"

They kept running until they came to a small gap in the wall. "Sam, Chris, you hide in there," Danny said. "Me and Cathy will go to the one over there."

Cathy followed Danny into the other gap. They crouched down and listened for sounds of feet in the passage. They didn't hear anything.

"Danny," Cathy said quietly. "You've been here for 3 years. How did you survive?"

He looked away, and Cathy could swear he was blushing. "I thought about you. I kept thinking about that sometime I could get out, and if I died I didn't care as long as I got to see you one last time before it happened."

Cathy's eyes filled with tears. Every second he'd taken in this horrible prison had been for her. But she wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

"Well yeah…I mean, you're my best friend."

"Oh."

Then suddenly felt two arms grab her and pull her out of the gap. "I found them!"

She looked around. One guard had a hold of each of her arms. "Let me go!" she shouted, struggling.

She saw Sam and Chris being dragged over too, and the four of them were dragged down the passage.

They were taken to a wide room with two doors on the opposite ends of it. The alien from earlier appeared. **(By the way his name is Hawkite)**

Hawkite frowned. "So, the MBC, am I right?"

No one answered.

He looked at Sam and Chris. "I don't how you two got in here, but I'm not complaining. I can destroy all of you. Won't this be fun?"

He looked at Danny. "And how did you get out?"

He didn't answer. "Well, no matter." He turned to the guards that had hold of Danny's arms. "Bring him and follow me."

He walked towards one of the doors. The guards pulled Danny along. He struggled like crazy. He seemed to know what was behind the door. "Let me go!!!"

The other guards pulled Sam, Chris and Cathy to the other door. Cathy tried to get away. "Danny!"

"Cathy!! I love you!"

Then he disappeared behind the door. Cathy was so shocked that she stopped struggling for a second. The guards opened the other door. It was a cell. They threw her on the ground next to Sam and Chris.

They locked the door.

"We're in for it now," Sam groaned.

Cathy didn't say anything. She was just staring ahead of her in amazement.

_He loves me?_

Chris stood up. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, but how?"

Chris smiled. "They didn't take our gadgets."

"The blasters won't be any good, Chris-"

"I know. But we have other gadgets, right?"

_--With Danny__--_

The guards tied Danny to a long pole at the back of the room. **(Just so you guys know the poles are used for tying people up anyway back to the story)**

Hawkite scowled at him. "So, you love the Rhapsodian, do you? How sweet. Too bad you'll never see her again!"

Danny stared at the floor. He wasn't afraid to admit he was scared. But he'd got what he wanted. He'd seen Cathy again. He knew death would come quickly, but he wasn't going to try and run anymore.

_--Sam, Chris and Cathy--_

"See?" Chris said, holding up the small pocket knife. "Didn't I say these would come in handy?"

"Thanks Chris."

Chris stuck the knife in the keyhole and started twisting it and moving it up and down. "This shouldn't take too long."

A few minutes later, he'd picked the lock.

"Before we leave, we should make sure the coast is clear," Cathy said.

"I'll check," Sam said, looking through the keyhole.

"Do you see anything?"

"There are a couple of guards there. We could probably beat them."

"Anything else?"

"They're carrying something, it looks like a person. They've put it on the ground…"

Sam's face went pale. "I hope I'm hallucinating."

"What?!"

She didn't say anything.

"Sam, it's now or never!"

Without waiting for an answer, Chris kicked the door down.

They ran out into the wide room.

Cathy gasped. Then she screamed.

"DANNY!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

She ran, blasting at any guards that got in her way. She collapsed next to him.

"Oh God, no. Please…"

She felt for a heartbeat and got nothing.

"Please Danny, open your eyes, breathe, do anything."

She shook him but he didn't wake up. She was sobbing hysterically by now.

"Danny…I love you too."

She could hear Sam crying behind her. She stroked Danny's hair and face, knowing that this time she'd lost him forever.

"Cathy? Cathy, we need to go before the guard find ot we escaped."

She shook her head. "I can't leave him here."

"We'll come back. I…I promise."

Cathy got up and let Sam and Chris hug her and pull her away.

**Hope no one hates me for that. Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**UPDATE!!!! I don't own MBC!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

* * *

_Danny. Gone. Forever._

The three words kept echoing through Cathy's mind as she followed Sam and Chris down the corridor. The pain and grief was worse than it had been for the past two years.

Suddenly a voice came from one of the cells. "Hey! You three!"

They turned around. The parson who'd spoken was a kind looking man. "You're the MBC, aren't you?"

"Um . . . maybe. How do you know us?"

"Well I don't know you. I know your friend, Danny. I'm Rolf."

"What?! You know Danny?" Even saying his name hurt.

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Uh, well . . . he's . . . " She couldn't say anymore.

"Oh no."

Yeah. He's figured it out.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"More than anything."

"Well, then." I got out my blaster and shot the lock. It exploded and the door swung open. He came out of the cell – and ran up the corridor, back towards the chamber with the rooms. Where _he_ was.

"Where are you going?! The exit's this way!" Chris called to him.

"I know where it is. You go on without me!"

"Well," Sam said. "That was a bit pointless."

They kept walking until the got to the huge hall. The same hall where the cave was. And the way out.

**I know. WAAAAAYYYYY too short. Sorry I don't really have anything else to put in this chapter. Next one will most definitely be longer! Once again, sorry bout that.**

**Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

**P.S. What's Rolf gonna do? Hmmmm…………**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cathy followed Chris and Sam down the corridor until they came to the large pool of water where the way out was. Sam turned to her and Chris. "I'll go first, ok?" she said. "If anything goes wrong, call me and I'll come straight back." Chris nodded. But Cathy knew there was no way he'd call her back in, no matter what. He wouldn't put her in danger like that. He loved her.

Sam turned and dived into the pull. Cathy watched her shadow swim under the big rock wall and out of the prison. Chris turned to her. "You go next, alright?" Cathy shook her head. "You go. I'll wait for Rolf." Chris frowned. "But what if any more guards come?" Cathy smiled grimly. "I'll rip their heads off." She sounded so determined that Chris gave in. "fine, but if anything happens, you have to call us back in." He grinned. "You need help ripping all of their heads off, don't you?" "Ok. Now go." Chris turned and dived in, leaving the prison. Cathy breathed deeply and stared into the pool, watching the rings spread out from the spot where Chris had disappeared beneath the surface.

Then she heard footsteps coming from the long corridor they'd come down. She listened carefully. It was two sets of feet. One was dragging both it's feet, so the other person must have been supporting them. She darted around the corner and waited. Time for some serious head-ripping. She heard a soothing voice. Rolf's voice. "Easy now. One step at a time. You ok? We can rest if you want." Cathy went back around the corner, revealing herself. The breath caught in her throat and her heart started pounding so hard she could swear the whole prison could hear it.

"No. I want to keep going." Danny didn't even seem to know she was there. His face was completely white, his eyes were half closed. Rolf was supporting him because he could barely stand. But he was there. He was alive. She walked forward a little and hugged him gently. He groaned with pain and fell against Rolf, who straightened him up again. Cathy turned to Rolf. "What did you _do_?" "My species of alien have the ability to regenerate life into someone who's dying. I thought I'd try it on Danny and see if it worked." "Why is he like that? Does that always happen?" Cathy said, looking at him. His eyes were fully open but they weren't focused on Cathy. "No. He's like that because he was already dead when I did the spell," Rolf said simply.

"Oh. Then how are we going to get him out of here?" Rolf frowned. "I hadn't thought of that." Cathy looked at Danny again. She would've thought he was still dead if it weren't for the slow and uneven rising and falling of his chest. She looked back at Rolf. "Is his . . . mind affected?" Rolf frowned again. "I'm not sure. He followed my instructions fine, so I assumed he knew who I was. But I realise now, it mightn't have meant anything." He took Danny by the shoulders. "Do you know where you are?" Danny shifted a bit. "Mmm. . .I'm . . . in the prison." "Good." He kept his voice steady. "Do you know who I am?" Danny's eyes opened a little. "You're . . . Rolf." Rolf breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Cathy. "Your turn." Cathy looked at him. "Danny? Do you know . . . who I am?" His eyes opened a fraction more. "Of course I do. You're Cathy, and I love you." Then his eyelids dropped and his head slumped to one side.

Cathy panicked. Rolf shook him gently. "You need to stay awake, ok?" Danny half nodded, straightening up again. "Ok," Rolf said, looking at Cathy. "If you take one arm and I take the other when we're swimming out of here, we should be able to bring him without difficulty." Cathy nodded and took one of Danny's arms. They waded into the pool. When the water was up to their necks, Rolf looked at Danny. 2you need to hold your breath, ok?" He half nodded again. He didn't even seem to notice the icy water all around him. Cathy took in a breath of air and ducked under. They started swimming under the wall. The pounding of the waterfall could be heard even underwater. Cathy felt the crushing weight of the water on her back, pushing her down. She struggled to get to the surface, but the waterfall pushed her down again. Then she felt too delicate but strong arms grab her and pull her up. She tightened her grip on Danny's arm. As her head broke the surface of the water, she pulled him up with her. He was coughing. The cold water seemed to have revived him a little. He definitely looked more alive than he had before. She heard Sam and Chris gasp. "What—? How—?" Rolf got out of the water and pulled Danny out with him. Cathy got out too. Danny was standing up and looking around in confusion. "How do you feel?" Rolf asked him. "A little tired. And _really _confused!" "I'm with him on that," Sam said wryly. "Rolf, how did you do this?" He grinned. "Natural genius."

**I know its short but way more will happen in the next chapter! Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	10. Chapter 10

_2 weeks later_

The clubhouse was full of The Galactic commander's soldiers, and they were all getting ready to leave.

Finally accepting that they couldn't free all the prisoners and stop Hawkite on their own, the MBC had called the Galactic Authorities for help.

They'd got rid of the prison and taken all the aliens who were running it away for questioning.

The drama of Danny's sudden reappearance had finally died down.

Everyone had bought the story that he'd been kidnapped and locked in someone's basement, and that even when he'd escaped, he didn't know who his kidnappers were because they'd always kept their faces hidden.

Cathy thought it was a ridiculous story that made no sense at all, but everyone believed it.

Cathy looked at Sam, who was standing next to her. Sam grinned at her.

On Sam's other side, was Rolf.

He'd decided he would stay in Singletown, because after a trip back to his home planet, he realised there was nothing left for him there.

John walked into the clubhouse. He stopped in surprise. "Wow, you Galactic guys are still here? How long does it take?"

"John," Chris warned.

John rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "You can't tell me what to do, bro. I'm fourteen since yesterday, in case you forgot."

"How could I?" Chris muttered.

* * *

The ending is crap, but it's the best I could do.


End file.
